


One more night at home

by DailyLife



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dallas Comic Con, Dallas Fan Expo, Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, Flirty Rossi, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, James Patterson, John Green - Freeform, No plot before but turned into plot, Richard Belzer - Freeform, SVU - Freeform, Send help for me, Stressed out Rossi, castle - Freeform, nathan fillion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Rossi gets stuck going to the Dallas Fan Expo and he needs someone to go with him. Luckily you and Natalie are in the shop near Quantico so he can ask you to go with him because you grew up in the North Texas. During the week you spend in North Texas together, you become close but when you don't show up to lunch with the rest of the guests he becomes worried. Once he realizes you are in real danger he calls in his team to help find you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ingredient Dealers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize- something I wrote a while ago and just finished up.

When they asked you what two qualities you wanted in a man the first two that immediately came out of your mouth is 'educated' and 'older'. It was not the qualities your friends certainly didn't think you wanted in a guy- mostly because the string of one night stands were the complete opposite.

You always went to this little European/Russian store that was near Quantico because they have the best noodles and because a man you had certainly had taken a liking to. Of course David didn't know as much about you as you about him but you knew he worked with the BAU because in the small talk you had, had over the course of a few years he had mentioned it. And you knew what he looked like; an Italian, with the most intriguing facial hair that had the right amount of grey hair for your liking.

He was usually at the store in the evenings, getting ether basil or a new type of cucoya powder for his spaghetti (another thing he had mentioned to you during small talk). But he wasn't always at the store sometimes for weeks at a time he wouldn't be at the store but then he would show up, same as same could be. You knew these times were when he was on a case because one of the latest cases they had was in your hometown and during that time he didn't come in.

Overall you knew you really didn't have a chance with him, originally when you met him he had, had a wedding ring on but now it had gone and there was no longer a tan line where is used to be. He had certainly been kind to you and you back at him but you hadn't even introduced yourself properly yet. That was until he came in during the afternoon of a Monday instead of his usual time in the evenings on Tuesday's or Thursday's.

•••

You had been talking with the shop owner, Natalie who was a bit older than you but you decidedly knew she was a better gossiper than the rest of the beauty and shopping district a few miles east, when David had come in. And instead of him going immediately to the spice section of the the store, he grabbed a bar stool and across the counter from you and Natalie. 

"Well hello David" Natalie said with surprise and looked to you for an explanation. 

David smiled back at the both of you "how are both of my foodies doing today?"

"What are you talking about foodies? We are barely groupies!" Natalie responded with a fake surprised tone that was followed by a laugh, from her and from David.

You on the other hand hit her upper arm very quickly giving her a glare "combined, barely. You were the groupie and I am no part of that type of entertainment."

"Didn't you bang that singer that spoke to the cadets at Quantico last September?" Natalie asked you in all honesty as David watched on.

Your mind went blank for a moment before you decided to speak "One that wasn't entirely what happened and two what I did there doesn't count as being a groupie much less a foodie."

David laughed and Natalie gave you yet another look. "Okay, okay fine. Hello to my ingredient dealers."

You gave him a nod of approval over the new label and Natalie nodded as well "That's better- hello to you too, it's great to see you before the sun sets David." Your response was the most appropriate one you could think of.

"Well decided I would come see my dealers with natural light instead of artificial ones." 

"If you keep saying dealers someone might get the wrong idea." Natalie interjected.

David just smiled.

"I actually came in to talk to you" he motioned his hand in your direction "do you mind if we talk outside?"

This was certainly turning out to be one of the more interesting days at the shop.

You shrugged, guessing you couldn't get worse than him asking you your advice on a part of his book or asking about a game that he knew you were both playing, following him out of the shop onto the back deck that only Natalie, yourself, Dave and a few select others had access and knowledge of.

"Dave what's up?"

"You grew up near Dallas right?"

"Yes, well actually Waco."

"Did you ever go to the Fan Expo?"

"Sure- I cosplayed as a teenager."

"Well look my agent booked me as one of the guests at the Expo and I need someone from the area to go with me."

"Dave- are you asking me to go with you to Dallas Comic Con?"

"Yes- I already have two rooms booked at the Omni for a week."

"I don't know- I have work and my rent is God knows how many months behind."

"I heard Nathan Fillion and Richard Belzer are in the sections on ether side of me."

Damn it, he remember the one time you had gone on a drunken ramble after a bad day at work- then you had found your way to the shop where Dave was talking with Natalie about his new book.

"Deal."

"So you are going to go with me?"

"Yes but we are not doing any of the touristy crap at all."

"That sounds even better."

"When would we be leaving?"

"Wednesday."

"Wow, okay. You have a flight booked?"

"Been booked since April."

"You have my number right?"

"Of course- saved under 'Ingredient Dealer #2'."

"Of course that's what you put my contact as, okay I'll text you my address tomorrow night."

"Nothing like going back home?"

"Nothing like it.


	2. Honestly

Feeling bad for Rossi who had to drive through your neighborhood was not something you planned on feeling but you were actually looking at your neighborhood for once. It wasn't that bad, I mean yes a drug dealer on every so corner but there wasn't the violence there was a year or two ago.

Your apartment was one of the nicer ones, the second of 3 stories, 750 square feet and a balcony that at times had a killer view. It wasn't much but you could survive there. 

Packing before Wednesday morning was one of the greatest decision you made. Because he had booked a 7am flight to Love Field and by the time you had woken up, it was 5:45am. And it had given you time to find a place in your suitcase to place your Nevada Ramirez Cosplay in, that you will not be telling David about.

A big black SUV pulled up in front of your apartment and you received at text from David saying he was out front. You grabbed your suitcase as you headed out the door to get in the car. 

The driver got out of the car and placed your suitcase in the back after telling you to hope in back with 'Mr. Rossi' - you almost laughed at that, almost. 

You got into the back of the SUV and was immediately greeted by David scrolling through his phone to keep from falling asleep. "I thought you would be used to early mornings." You said as you gently pushed him back into his seat so you could sit properly.

"I had a late night last night with the team, didn't get as much sleep as I had wanted to before the flight." He responded, shifting over as well to give you room.

"It will be half past noon when we get there, I don't know what you or whoever has planned but I think you best be awake by then."

David just closed his eyes and leaned his head on the seat.

 

The flight to Love Field was incredibly long, thankfully it wasn't delayed but it seemed so much longer due to the line of people beside your seat- reaching over you to shake hands with David and get books or magazines signed. 

Once the plane landed and both of you were in yet another big black SUV, did you finally get your first coffee of the day. "So David, what do you have planned first?"

"Just prep for the Fan Expo with some of the other guests later this evening. Do you have a good restaurant until then?"

"I have some in mind, what are you in the mood for? And please don't just tell me 'what ever you Texans eat'."

"I'll take my chances and hand the gauntlet over to you, today you choose." 

"Really? You're going to trust me to choose where we eat." You were trying to be sarcastic but you just couldn't do that. David nodded with out enthusiasm which you couldn't tell was out of exhaustion or what.

"Fine. Ever been to a In and Out?"

"No, what is that?"

"Google it. Hope you don't mind your daily calories in a sitting."

 

You knew he would never admit to liking the food straight up to you after he complained about 'waiting an hour for some fast food'. But you saw his smile when he reluctantly took the first bite of his burger. No surprise did you have to hand him napkins when he literally smeared this burger across his face by accident when he laughed at one of her jokes.

It was nice, not having to worry about impressing him or about trying to live up to his high class, famous, mostly mysterious life. It was fun..

 

After y'all had eaten, and had gotten back in the car to go to the hotel, you had decided to ask him about what he was doing lately, what he had been up too, what book he was working on, etc. and he had happily answered all of your questions to a point. 

In the car you were sitting facing each other, David sat facing forward and you backward in the seat against the drivers seat. Both of you were on your phones.

"So what are you planning to do tomorrow morning?" You asked vicariously, checking your phone as the SUV turned off the interstate towards down town Dallas.

"I don't have anything planned, but I think the fan expo starts at 4 or something like that so I need to be there around 3." Rossi looked up from his phone at you, curious to why you asked that. "Can I ask why you ask that?"

You shrugged, sending a Facebook message to your old principle about coming down during lunch. "My old high school, down in Arlington, I wanted to go visit before we leave on Sunday and I think tomorrow is the only time to go." You paused before looking up at him and then speaking again. "When I was in high school I read your book Deviance. I was 15, a year away from graduating high  
School early." You laughed lightly "I was depressed, social awkward and had really bad anxiety. Um but when I read your book, I connected to something for the first time in my life and it basically saved my life."

You take a moment, wiping your eyes with your thumb "Fuck, this is hard." He leaned forward sympathetically, touching your knee. "Just- never mind forget it, I'll deal with it later." You pulled your knee back from his touch and went right back to your phone protectively.

David opened his mouth to speak but closed it after thinking for a moment.

The minutes that occurred afterwards were the ones that were concerning, you fighting back tears, him looking at you hoping to comfort you in some way. 

The SUV pulled up into the drop off point of the Omni hotel and you hopped out of the car quickly, David following behind you. You got your luggage and waited on David as he checked into the hotel. He handed you your room key and told you that although you were sharing a suite, you each had separate bedrooms. Which wasn't a big deal, because you could have cared less.

The room was nice, open, nice kitchenette, and living space. You let David have the bigger of the two rooms and got settled in, the time passed as you curled up underneath the sheets watching TV and charging your phone to escape the embarrassment. 

•••

Around 5pm you got a knock at your bedroom door, it was David. You shut off the television and asked what he wanted. 

"Dinner is in two hours, just be ready and out here by then." David explained, hoping to get you in to a better mood than before.

"Okay, thanks." You said to him, the disinterest in your tone was disappointing but he shrugged, he couldn't make you do it. 

You sat up in the bed for a few minutes before deciding to get ready. You started with taking a shower, then unpacking one of your nice dresses and heels, and then putting them on before applying your pink to Amber brown contour. 

The dress was a solid black fitting dress, almost down to mid thigh, lace sleeves and shoulders; then down the cleavage was a literal lace up part that made you see a lot more flirtatious than you were. 

The heels were Black and Tan, open toe, almost a wedge shape and also lace up tops; they were the birthday gift from the last boyfriend.

You looked good and usually when you looked good, you felt good. And the boost in self confidence was just the thing you need to face David again.

At 6:45 you placed what you needed in your purse and headed out to the living area where you waited 10 minutes for David to come out of his room.

His low whistle was all you needed to get a approval of your choice of outfit. He was wearing a white button up shirt with one of his nicer grey pinstripe blazers. His light grey pants were crisp against his worn tan Italian leather shoes. 

"You look good yourself Mr. I complained on the flight here that I had nothing to wear." You said sarcastically, standing up to take a look at him.

Well I guess we both had doubts.” David smiled and took you hand lightly “You ready to fangirl?” he asked you jokingly.

“Always”, you responded and smiled back, letting David lead you out of the hotel room.


End file.
